Interregnum Part II
Official Summary Rising crime lord Bella Atropa makes her reckless bid for Excalibur, while Freya Benton and Seamus Fenian attempt to locate the lost blade on behalf of Church, Crown, and Discovery Club. Excalibur, whose pull on the strands of fate warps events to suit its need, waits patiently as these forces marshal for a battle they do not yet comprehend. Detailed Recap At the warehouse where Excalibur is stored, Bella slays more guards, these ones strange, feral, shambling half-men. Horace cracks open the crate, and is confused to find a cello case. Inside, however, wrapped in many layers of fine silk, is the ancient sword itself. Prize in hand, they return to their base of operations, a dugout den beneath a hovel. Horace shortly discovers that none of the usual fences will have anything to do with this deal; Larkin seems to be the only option. Bella suggests selling it back to its owner, but Horace recommends they offer their security services to the owner, since he obviously has a bit of a problem in that department. With some investigation, they discover tales of a rich weirdo who carried around a cello case, one Granville Moore, recently dead or disappeared. His country estate is vacant, and his townhouse seems to be, too -- except candlelight is sometimes seen through the dirty windows. Bella brings her boys to break into the dark, richly appointed house, expecting to waltz in and fast-talk the eccentric gentleman. Instead, Granville all but shatters the mind of Bella's employee Norman, and menaces Bella while demanding to know who she is. Meanwhile, Freya and Seamus share a meal and get to know each other. She inquires about the jawbone, asking if it's truly the ancient weapon wielded by Samson; Seamus acknowledges that it is. He explains that he used to be a relic-hunting thief, but when he found the jawbone, it called him to a higher purpose. Freya introduces Faris. At first, the beetle spooks Seamus, reminding him of dangerous booby-trapped tombs, but Freya explains that he's a friend. Faris and Seamus strike up a rapport as the bug adopts the stance of a boxer and Seamus jabs back with his fingertips. Freya and Seamus split up to look into the whereabouts of the sword. She goes back to the location of Granville's death, verifying that the sword wasn't left there when Lucy dragged his body away, and finding no further clues. Seamus checks with his criminal contacts and discovers the man to see is Larkin, who's operating out of the Sanger & West traveling circus, a perfect front for black-market sales and betting on fights. Seamus and Freya visit the circus, with Freya posing as a wealthy buyer of curios and Seamus as her bodyguard. Seamus greets Larkin for the first time in a while, and Freya gets right down to business, explaining that they want to buy a sword. Larkin says someone bold and dangerous has stolen the sword, preemping the deal he had set up, but if they want to sell it, they'll have to come to him. He's hopeful they'll come soon, and encourages Freya and Seamus to enjoy the circus. They take their seats and watch for a while, when suddenly, ruffians charge in to take charge of the betting tables. Seamus grins and jumps into the fray. Quotes * SEAMUS: "You've got yourself a right proper fighter there." FARIS (writing): "I am also a good spy." * "Whoever he is, he can't be worse than me." - Bella Atropa Music Credits * Kevin MacLeod - W.A. Mozart - Divertimento * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Myuu - Now or Never * Natus - Nu I Vse * Proffeseur Y - La Maison De Paille * Folkcello - Cello Requiem * Alexander Nakarada - Entertainment * Alexander Nakarada - Freedom * Darren Curtis - Soul’s Departure * Kevin MacLeod - Sonatina * Fragrance99 - Lunatic * Yubatake - Roll Up * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 100: Interregnum Part II Category:Episode